The major goals of the Developmental Core are twofold. First, to attract new investigators to HIV/AIDS research by providing seed money in the form of "New Investigator Awards". Second, the Core will support pilot projects which involve synergistic, multi-disciplinary collaborations amongst the CF-CFAR members. These projects will receive $40,000 to 60,00 in direct costs for one year. This may be used for salary support, technical support or supplies. The four planned first year awards, as determined by the Core director Dr. Jeremy Luban and the Core sub-committee include projects by; new investigator Mark Muesing (ADARC) investigating the genetics and biology of HIV-1 integrase; new investigator Steve Greenberg (Columbia) probing the association of apoptosis and inflammation, new investigator Gerald Siu (Columbia) linking HHV-6 and transcriptional regulation of CD4, and finally new investigator Kathryn Calame (Columbia) investigating the association of transcriptional binding sites with HIV-1 replication in primary monocytes/macrophages. Project funding for subsequent years will be decided by the Core sub-committee headed by Dr. Luban with criteria for selection including; scientific merit, impact on both HIV/AIDS and the CR-CFAR, and conforming to the original intent of the Developmental Core.